1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus used for holding pipe fittings, including pipe sections, so that they can be welded together, and more particularly, to a pipe fitting apparatus which clamps onto one pipe fitting and supports a second pipe fitting adjacent thereto so that the welding can be carried out by a single person.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Weldable pipe fittings are well known for many uses requiring piping systems. In addition to sections of the pipe itself, these pipe fittings can include tees, elbows, nipples, reducers, flange connections, etc. The opening in such fittings are typically circular and have beveled edges. The mating beveled edges form an annular V-shaped groove which is filled with material during the welding process.
In welding pipe fittings together, it is necessary to support one fitting adjacent to another so that the beveled edges are butted together. In order to do this, typically a separate device must be used to hold each of the fittings. Such holding devices, such as vises, are relatively large and not easily transported by a single person. If such large holding devices are not available, or inconvenient to use, typically a welding assistant must hold the pipe fittings together so that the welder can start the welding process. In addition to requiring a second person, which adds to expenses, there are other problems. Having a second person involved increases safety risks since the person must hold the fitting during the welding, thus creating a possibility of burns. Further, a person simply holding two fittings together may not be able to hold the fittings steady enough to insure the proper alignment that is usually required.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a pipe fitting apparatus which clamps against one of the fittings and supports the second fitting adjacent thereto so that the welding can be carried out by a single person. The present invention is a lightweight device, easily transported, and does not require a welding assistant. In addition, the present invention solves alignment problems because it is designed to precisely hold the pipe fittings in proper alignment during the welding process. Further, the design of the present invention is sufficiently flexible that a great variety of types and sizes of fittings may be connected together.